


We were fighting for this

by fitz_skimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, during 7x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitz_skimmons/pseuds/fitz_skimmons
Summary: basically just my head canon of the team finding out about alya and meeting her for the first time.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142
Collections: Lil's Daffodils Alya Fitzsimmons Headcanons





	We were fighting for this

**Author's Note:**

> please be patient with me. this is my first ever fanfic so it’s probably not good but i hope you enjoy

Jemma just held her there, not wanting to let her go. She closed her eyes as the young girl nuzzled into her, squeezing them shut as hard as she could to stop the tears from falling. Jemma knew that the girl could tell something was wrong; she was 3 but, being the product of two super geniuses, she understood these sorts of things. And yet, she didn’t want to show her how much it hurt to leave, to forget and then go through the pain of remembering everything again. 

After a few seconds (or a few minutes, there was no way of telling) she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. Instantly she relaxed, leaning into the comfort of her husband, who only a few hours ago, had been something of a distant whisper of a name in the back of her head. How could she forget this? How could she forget the simplicity of her family; the two people who meant the world to her wiped away in an instant? 

“Jem,” she opened her eyes again at the low, soft voice she’d fallen in love with all those years ago. “We can’t stay here.” 

She turned to face him, his cheeks smeared with the same glistening streak that let her know he had been crying as well. His eyes were full of the same joy of being reunited with their daughter, but also had that hint of pain from leaving her, even if for her it was only a matter of minutes. 

“Mama, who are they?” she followed the curious blue eyes that reminded her so much of Fitz to a set of legs, then up to the woman they belonged to. Piper stood there watching over them in bewilderment, Flint standing barely a meter behind her. Her jaw was dropped and Jemma could tell she was searching for the right words to say. 

It took the sight of the two of them to wake her out of her daze. She slowly leaned away from Alya, much to her own disapproval. They had to get out of the rainforest, meet back up with the rest of the team, and finally get their happy ending. “It’s ok sweetie, they’re our friends.” 

Fitz took that line as an indication to get up. He reached out for the toddler, picking her up in one action as he rose to his feet. “Come here monkey” she squealed at him, not fully hearing the urgency in his voice. As she settled into his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, Jemma shut the pod door, finally having the strength to stand up herself. Both Piper and Flint stood there, still not understanding what was going on. 

“Piper, we’ll explain it to you.” she took in a deep breath, composing herself after the emotional reunion with her daughter. “I just… we need to get her to safety and we need to get back to the rest of the team.” As she began to walk around to the other side, she stopped mid step, staring the fellow agent in the eye, as a kind of beg. “Please. I know i’ve already asked you for too much but this, this is what we’re fighting for. Like I said to you before, I'll give you anything you ask for. Please.” 

Barely a second later and the agent had jumped into action, grabbing the chronicom gun she had previously dropped and helping Flint limp his way towards the quin jet they had arrived on. Fitz followed Jemma, Alya wrapped tightly around him, scared at the new world she was seeing. The 5 of them carried on through the forest, not a word spoken between them, leaving the containment pod where it was for the zephyr to pick up when the rest of the team had done their part. 

**  
The quin jet landed with a shudder, something all of them were used to after the years spent in space on the zephyr. It was weird being back at the lighthouse landing sight, especially for Fitz and of course for the child now asleep across their laps who knew it only from stories and adventures her parents had told her. 

“Hey monkey.” Fitz whispered it at her, nudging her awake. “We’re here. Do you want to see some of mama and daddy’s friends?” Jemma gave him a look as he said this, as to say if they made it out of this but he took no notice, not wanting to think about the possibility of losing someone. If Kora did her bit, then each of his friends, his family even, will be in that control room, waiting for them to come back. They had told the group that they needed to get Flint and Piper, and that they had left something with Fitz that the zephyr needed to pick up, which was all entirely true. But no one knew the real reason for their sudden need to go back to the rainforest. No one knew about what had happened during those 4 years away, but soon they were going to walk through those doors and experience the same stares Piper had given them earlier. 

Alya opened her eyes slowly, wiping them with her tiny hand as she sat up, leaning into Jemma. All he could do was look at the two of them in awe; the two beautiful, incredible girls and instantly he knew the team would understand. He knew they’d accept it. Accept why they had kept this a secret. Accept that this was their everything and they had to keep her safe. He helped Jemma to her feet as Piper opened the quin jet doors, and again the 5 of them walked through the dim lit hallways of the lighthouse in silence, a sense of anticipation and tension making the hair stand on the adults necks. 

**  
“Flint, Piper!” Yo-yo called out as she rushed over to the both of them, pulling them into a huge embrace. The rest of the team looked over, smiling as the familiar faces met everyone’s eyes with joy. Truly, the team didn’t know how long it had been since they had last touched foot in 2019, and for these two, it might have only been a few hours, but for the rest of them, it felt like a lifetime. 

Sousa, who had stayed back to let the others reunite with these two strangers in front of him, looked around in curiosity, a simple question resting on his lips. “Where is Simmons and F-

His question got cut off instantly as his eyes were drawn to the couple walking through the same entrance. Daisy followed them and was herself, stopped in place, the same jaw dropped expression forming on her face. 

“Hi,” it was the only word that Jemma could bring herself to say as Daisy looked between her, Fitz and the bright blonde girl half asleep in her best friend's arms. She focused her eyes on the girl, who had dug her face into Jemma’s chest, hiding it from the audience she had grown. The short blonde hair reminded her of a picture she had seen on the bus of Fitz at a similar age and Daisy could just make out a set of bright blue eyes almost identical to his, the only difference being they were filled with golden specks; something she now noticed to be prominent within Jemma’s.

The girl carried on burying her face into Jemma’s side, not wanting to look at any of the new people that surrounded her now. “Hey monkey” Jemma knelt down, loosening her grip so the girl was standing, but she still clung tightly to the woman’s arm. “Do you remember I told you all those stories about Auntie Daisy and our adventures in space and that thing about Auntie May being the bravest woman i’ve ever known?” She nodded as Fitz knelt down next to them, moving a strand of the girls hair out of her face, love filled in his eyes. They turned together as a three to face the set of 8 eyes, all wide at the sight of it. “Well that’s Auntie Daisy, and that over there,” she points toward May who now took a step closer, “That’s May.” 

“Mack and Yo-yo” the toddler replied, her gaze in the direction of the couple who held small smiles on their faces. 

“Yes, Uncle Mack and super fast Auntie Yo-yo” It was Fitz’s turn to speak as he sat down next to them, looking straight into the eyes of the man who had spent years helping him get through his brain injury. 

“Mama, why are they all looking at me weirdly?” everyone chuckled at this, a sudden relaxation within the child as she grew more confident. Daisy picked up on the mix of accents; scottish, american and english all at once, and although the idea of that sounded like the strangest thing in the world, in this instance it just made sense. 

“Well because sweetie, they’re just as nervous to meet you as you are to say hello to them.” there was a slight voice crack as Jemma tried to say the words, tears now forming and threatening to fall as she felt the pain of keeping this from her friends. She faced Daisy, pleading with her closest friend for forgiveness, for another chance after keeping something so big from her family. The woman just mouthed back an “It’s ok” before dropping to the floor herself and sliding closer to the child. 

“Hi” her voice was soft, a hint of warmness in there that Jemma has never heard Daisy use before. “I’m Daisy, what’s your name?” She held out her hand for it to be taken. 

The girl looked back at Jemma and Fitz for comfort, and with a slight nod on her mother’s part, she reached forward and took it. Her tiny fingers made up only a fraction of Daisy’s adult hand and she shook it with all her strength, which in truth was barely anything. “Alya Fitzsimmons” she replied, her voice slightly louder this time, and it finally set in for the team. For the rest of them, it was a matter of merely 6 years ago that the couple were two awkward nerd kids, solving problems on the bus and afraid of going into the field. Now, they had their own kid who had grown up on the zephyr, in space, and the couple had been willing to risk their own lives for her like any parent would. 

“Y-you had a kid!” it was more of a statement on Mack’s part then a question. “Turbo?”

Fitz turned to face him, the calmed persona he had taken on when interacting with Alya now a more serious one. The entire team turned their attention away for the girl and towards him, as he began to explain what had gone on. “We couldn’t tell you. Not with the chronicoms on the hunt. We couldn’t risk it. She’s our everything.” He looked lovingly back down at his wife, who was fighting her own battles to keep her emotions in check- for Alya’s sake she had to keep it together. 

“After a few weeks in space, i realised i was pregnant. We didn’t know what to do; taking time to ourselves meant we’d be away from you all but it would also give us time with her if we didn’t make it out of this… so we did” Fitz placed a calming hand on her shoulder, the comfort move they have always given to each other in times like these. “The quantum bridge was done quite quickly so we kept putting it off, not wanting to leave her without anyone on a planet she’d never seen before. Almost exactly 4 years after the events at the temple, we knew it was time. I wouldn’t have been able to leave her without D.I.A.N.A. I-I couldn’t leave her…” she started choking up so Fitz pulled her back into him. 

“Look, we don’t expect you to understand and we are beyond sorry for keeping such a big thing from you but,” he smiled back down at Alya, who was now wrapped in Jemma’s arms again, still scared to introduce herself to the rest of the team. “she’s our everything. We were fighting for her, for this.” He took a deep breath before dropping again so that he was head level with his daughter. She climbed her way past Jemma and he felt her weight push into him as she tangled herself into his collarbone. The group said nothing, a clear understanding of how important she was to the two of them, and therefore to everyone else, keeping them from saying anything more. 

His words lowered to a whisper, barely audible to the room. “we were fighting for this”


End file.
